Talk:Rigel VII
Picture why is the pic of this planet the same as the pic of Holberg 917G? KahnNoonienSingh 22:38, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :As stated on that page "This depiction of Flint's home is a re-use of the matte painting executed for "The Cage". ;) - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 22:41, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Removed I removed the location segment, because the charts depict the location of Rigel the star. And I think it is enough that this info is on the star(Rigel) an star system (Rigel system) pages, where I added it to. :Location :The reference work Star Trek: Star Charts identified this planet as the seventh planet of the primary star in the Beta Orionis system. This planet was located in the Beta Quadrant, and was approximately 773 light years from Sol. (page 54, 59) and Beta Quadrant star chart which depicts the UFP]] :In the episode , there was a galactic map. This map showed the locations of several stars and planets from Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Animated Series. In this map, Rigel was located in a block set between 349 and 350, and four blocks from the galactic edge. (Sol was located in a block set between 348 and 349, and two blocks from the galactic edge.) , Jouret IV, Rigel and Organia]] :In the episodes and , this system was seen on a star chart in astrometrics. The system was shown in relation to Pollux IV, Jouret IV, Vega, and Organia. - Pseudohuman 01:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Removed II In 2293, the location of Rigel, the primary of the Rigel system, in the Milky Way Galaxy was labeled in a star chart that was in James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , okudagram') In 2367, the location of Rigel was labeled on a tactical situation monitor in Benjamin Maxwell's ready room on the . ( , ''okudagram) In 2376, the location of Rigel was labeled on a star chart in astrometrics on in 2376. ( , okudagram) In 2366, in an alternate timeline, during the Federation-Klingon War, the location of Rigel was labeled on a tactical situation monitor in the ready room aboard the ( , okudagram) This information is relevant to the star Rigel. Throwback (talk) 10:05, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Prewarp culture? I know that the natives of this world appeared primitive, and their culture mirrored the Middle Ages, but are we sure that they weren't warp capable? Obviously the comic books are not canon, I understand that so don't even bother pointing that out, but the comics made it seem as if they were. In fact the Kalar was actually genetically altered variants of the native humanoid race there, they weren't the race itself. In any case as it was only seen in an illusion, I think the part of the article that says they were prewarp should be edited, because that's just conjecture based upon our own observation of what we conceive as being primitive vs. advanced technology. Even Klingons use primitive bladed weaponry, and they are clearly warp capable. --Noah Tall (talk) 13:36, May 16, 2018 (UTC)